


Kiss Me Better

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Lesbians, One Shot, antagonist: the bee, confession of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jan is stung by a bee and Jackie’s a huge dyke.
Relationships: Jan Sport/Jackie Cox
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	Kiss Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is one of my first fics so don’t judge please, I’m just so in love with Jankie and have been completely obsessed with some of the fics about them. Please please please leave comments if you can, they make me endlessly happy :)

The warm summer breeze blows over Jackie. She relishes the feeling of the wind running through her dark waves, the ambrosial, flowery scent in the air, the golden sun beaming down on her face. 

Everything feels peaceful, gentle, soft. She lets her eyes flutter closed as she breathes out, feeling herself become one with the flowers, the trees, the wind... 

“MOTHERFUCKER!”

Jackie jumps, jolted out of the tranquility. She hurriedly snaps her head in the direction of her girlfriend’s voice, finding the blonde clutching her left hand, eyes filled with tears.

“Baby, what happened?” Jackie runs over, worried, maybe not as worried as she should be; considering Jan has been known to be quite the drama queen.

“I saw this bee in a puddle,” Jan recounts dejectedly, “and.. and I tried to save it, ‘cause it was drowning, so I picked it up- tried to be careful- and...” rather than saying what the bee did out loud, Jan raises her hand to show Jackie an red, swollen index finger. 

Jackie’s face softens from her concerned expression. Jan is sweet, to a fault sometimes. What makes Jackie want to laugh is the fact that she knows Jan is far more hurt by the betrayal of the bee, and the fact that it sealed its own doom, than the sting itself. 

“Let’s get you patched up dummy, I’m sure the bee didn’t mean to hurt you”.

Jan’s teary, blue eyes meet Jackie’s, and she nods feebly. 

The tiniest part of Jackie wants to roll her eyes at Jan, tell her to stop being so pathetic ‘cause it’s only a bee sting, but she is too overcome with adoration for the sullen blonde to ever break her heart even more with the truth. 

Jackie holds her palm out, motioning for Jan to place the afflicted hand on it, the injured girl winces as the sting comes in contact with Jackie’s hand.

The taller brunette leans in to plant a kiss on her girlfriend’s soft skin. This was something they always did for one and other when an injury occurred, well, mainly something Jackie did for Jan. The little tradition began on their second date, when on their way home; drunk and in fits of hysterics, Jan decided it would be a good idea to attempt a pirouette in heels, dangerously close to the curb. She consequently landed hard on the concrete and cut her knee up pretty bad. Jackie remembers her pouty face as she asked sulkily for her to ‘kiss it better’. That was the first time Jackie remembers feeling that overwhelming sensation that she knew that this is exactly what she wanted, that she was destined to spend her life with this girl. That same overwhelming feeling which occurred almost daily now.

She looks up at Jan, beautiful, perfect Jan, who is now smiling softly, and keeps eye contact as her lips linger on her finger. She takes this time to revel in the sheer loveliness of the girl she is lucky enough to call her own. With her eyes, Jackie maps out every curve and divot of Jan’s face. The way the corners of her mouth are always slightly upturned, making her look like a porcelain doll. The way her doe eyes look like they were pulled straight from the face of a Disney princess. The soft curve of her jaw, the gentle slope of her nose, things Jan complains about endlessly and sees as flaws to be covered up, but Jackie is absolutely enamoured by, and wouldn’t change for all the money in the world. 

Letting go of Jan’s hand, Jackie brings her own up to cup her face instead, and begins to close the gap between them. Jan’s eyes widen at the sudden intimacy and tension palpable in the air, and she parts her lips, inviting Jackie to come even closer. Just before their lips touch, Jackie halts, millimetres away from her girlfriend’s face, engulfed in Jan’s rose-scented perfume, to whisper, “I love you so, so much baby”.

Before either of them can process the fact that the was the first time the word ‘love’ had been spoken in the relationship, their lips collide. Keeping one hand on Jan’s cheek, Jackie tangles the other up in in her impossibly long, impossibly shiny, impossibly soft hair. Jan places her hands on Jackie’s hips, pulling her closer needily in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Jan’s mewling into her girlfriend’s mouth, doing anything and everything to bridge the gap between their bodies. 

Jackie giggles softly into the kiss in response to her girlfriend’s adorable desperation. She can tell that the bee sting is the last thing on Jan’s mind. As much as she wishes they could keep going, that she could elicit sounds far more sinful than the soft pants she was getting from Jan, Jackie can see the orange glow of the setting sun descend upon the field, and knows the long walk home shouldn’t be done the dark. 

As she pulls away from the kiss, Jackie can see the disappointment on Jan’s face, which is quickly replaced with a gentle smile.

“I love you too” Jan says.

Jackie’s at a loss for words, all she is able to think about is how perfect this moment is and how much she fucking loves Jan. 

Regaining her ability to string together a sentence, Jackie motions toward Jan’s hand, “Feel better?”

The shorter blonde grins up at her, “You have no idea.”


End file.
